I Miss You
by WawaNisaDCFan
Summary: Another week. He was once again having nightmares. He once again wants comfort. She supports him all the way, despite him leaving. One red-head is happy to see him. Another red-head seems delighted. His family is a bit happy, a bit sad and a bit angry. He's back in their lives. Dick/Babs.


Robin was lost in his trail of thoughts. He thought about his home, he thought about his adoptive father, he though about his family. His first, second, third and fourth one.

The first being the family he lost on the trapeze.

The second being his adoptive father, friend, and adoptive brothers and sisters, the BatFamily.

The third one being the Team, who was still operating.

The fourth one, the one he was in now.

The Teen Titans.

_"It's not about not needing you." said Bruce, as Dick turned his back to his father figure,walking towards the door. "It's about not losing you." *******  
**_

That line has been echoing in his mind for years as he continued with the Teen Titans. He had missed his father, he had missed his best friend, he had missed his friends back at home. He missed Gotham.

Robin did not realise where he was going until he bumped into the couch in the living room. "Rob? Why are you so clumsy?" asked Cyborg, who was playing a video game with Beast Boy. He shook his head, dismissing the conversation.

Beast Boy. Garfield. He reminded Robin so much of M'gann. Remembering M'gann leads to the Team. Remembering the Team leads to his father. Remembering his father leads to Barbara. Remembering Barbara leads to Commissioner Gordon. Remembering the Commissioner leads to Gotham. Remembering Gotham reminds him of how much he lost when he left. It reminded him of pain, happiness, affection, laughter and the cackle that once often escaped him when he was thirteen and when he was young, wild, free and was having fun.

He is sixteen now. He left Gotham when he was fourteen. He started being Robin when he was ten. He came to the corrupted city when he was nine. That makes it six years in Gotham. Two years in Jump City.

How he missed Gotham.

Robin plopped down on the couch beside Cyborg. He sighed, and turned on the news, earning loud protests from Beast Boy and Cyborg. Why Beast Boy left the Team, Robin had no idea. Probably to escape from the pain of his mother's death.

Yes, he missed his cheerful self very much.

* * *

Back at Gotham, Barbara Gordon was sitting on the mat in the Batcave, eating Alfred's best cookies and staring at the computer intently, as if something might pop onto the screen. The rest of the Batkids were upstairs, watching Harry Potter, laughing their heads off as Jason had got glasses from who knows where, and tried to act as Harry Potter.

Bruce Wayne walked down the stairs of the Batcave, oblivious to his partner's behaviour because his mind was somewhere else.

He was thinking about his eldest son. Sure, Bruce was managing life as per normal as he was before Dick left, but that's what people see. Only Barbara,Alfred and the rest of the family can see how much he's suffering. How much it hurts.

"Bruce?"

Bruce snapped out of his trail of thought, and asked his partner what's the matter with a small "Yea?"

"Do you think we should call him?" asked Barbara. Bruce stiffened. "It's another week, right? He should call." Bruce didn't pay any more attention.

That first question had haunted him ever since he left. "It's up to you, Barbara." said the man, as he slipped into the changing room to change into his Batsuit.

It was only six in the evening, so the Dark Knight went to the Batcomputer and watched Gotham from the security cameras all over the city, including his own Batcams.

Barbara stood up from her spot, placed the cookies on the mat, and proceeded to the bars in the Batcave made especially for Dick, Tim, Jason, Stephanie, Kate, Damian, Cassandra and her.

She jumped, and easily caught the first bar with both her hands, and lifted herself up, going higher and higher. She was wearing a black tank top and black short tights, making it easier for her to move.

Barbara had been on the bars so long that she failed to notice that it was nine in the evening. Bruce stood up from his chair, and pulled up his cowl. He walked to the Batmobile, where he suddenly stopped, realising Barbara had not moved from her position on the bars.

"Not going on patrol?" he asked. Barbara just shook her head. "I'll probably check on the Team." she said. Batman nodded, and gave her permission to do so. He jumped into the Batmobile and drove off.

Barbara jumped from the bars, and landed in a silent and graceful crouch. She made her way to the stairs, taking her to the Manor.

She entered her spare room that Alfred always kept at ready whenever she came by for long-night patrols. She dug through her wardrobe and pulled out her attire for whenever she's meeting any hero in civilian clothes.

Her clothes were simple. A black t-shirt with the yellow Batgirl symbol on her chest, a blue denim jacket, black skinny jeans and of course, the ever-so-famous dark shades. She tied her hair in a neat ponytail and walked out.

She passed a room that was forgotten ever since their occupent left. She automatically grew sorrow, and felt sadness wash over her like waves.

As she made her way to the Batcave, she thought about her best friend. About Richard Grayson. The boy she knew since she was nine. The boy that she could read like a book. The boy she knew so well.

She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realise she was at the Zeta-Tubes. She set the Tube for the Cave, and adjusted her shades, making sure it was covering her sky-blue eyes that frequently change to vivid green when she's feeling negative feelings. Her eyes are green now.

She missed her best friend.

* * *

Wally was running around in the Cave, occasionally bumping into Artemis just to get on her nerves. It was successful. Artemis was _pissed._

_Recognized. Batgirl B10._

Batgirl stepped out of the Zeta-Tubes, only to be greeted by Wally.

"Hey, BG!" said the speedster. Batgirl just nodded, with a small "Hey, Red." Wally raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Artemis realised this, and voiced her concerns to the equally worried speedster.

"What's wrong with her?" asked the archer, worry filling her. Batgirl was her best friend, she cared about her.

"I don't know, Arty. She looks like she's thinking about a crisis or something." responded the speedster, frowning.

Batgirl walked a bit in the debriefing room and the floor beneath her shone with a silent hum.

She formed floating screens and typed in a code. Out came views from every single ally, corner and street of Gotham City.

Raquel walked over to the young Bat and stood next to her. "You doing patrol from _here?" _asked Raquel. Batgirl nodded. "Batman needs another set of eyes, so here I am."

It was already twelve o' clock, and most of the Team were still up, either watching TV, or just playing random games, saying that they're not sleepy. Batgirl had no idea as to why they are so energetic, but she did not voice her thoughts, as a call from Jump City alerted her and the Team.

"Jump City? Why- who, would want to call us?" asked Zatanna. Batgirl only narrowed her eyes.

"There's only one person I could think of." said Batgirl, as she went to change into her suit. "Who?" the Team asked in unison, also following her lead. It must be serious if Batgirl changed into her suit when someone calls. Batgirl glared at the screen.

"Robin."

* * *

"Please, please, please be there." muttered the young hero, as he called the Cave once more.

"Robin? Who are you calling at this time?" Starfire asked, as she floated into the room sleepily. "Dude, whoever you're calling," interjected Cyborg. "I don't think they're up." Robin glared at him.

"I only know one -two actually- people who stay up _this_ late." said Robin. "And who is that?" Beast Boy asked groggily. "Someone."

The Titans had retreated back to their rooms, much to Robin's comfort.

The call had been accepted, and a girl with fiery red hair wearing a cowl with bat-like ears appeared on the screen.

_"This is Batgirl." _said the girl. Robin smiled at her, relief and happiness flooding him.

"Hey BG."

_"Robin? Long time no see." _

"Sorry for leaving. Anyway, I need your help. Mind inviting Bruce over?" She raised an eyebrow and she looked at the calendar on the screen next to her.

_" I was wondering when you'd call. Another week. You wanna come by?" _she asked. Robin shook his head.

"Nah. I just need you here." She nodded, a bit thoughtful.

_"Hey, BG! Who's that?" _Wally's voice heard in the background. _"Who is it, Red?" _Roy's voice came.

They appeared at Batgirl's side, and their eyes widened.

_"Robin?" _they asked simultaneously.

"Hey."

_"What makes you call us?"_ Wally asked, innocently, and Batgirl scowled at Wally. She pointed to the calendar. Wally's eyes widened once more.

_"Oh."_

"So, can you come? Wally and Roy can tag along to." said Robin, sounding hopeful.

Batgirl nodded, flashing him a smile. _"Sure."_

_"I'll call Uncle Barry."_

_"I'll call Ollie."_

_"I'll call Bruce. He'll be happy to see you."_

"Thanks." he said at her retreating back. "Hey, Babs?" he called after her. She turned, and raised a questioning eyebrow at him under the cowl. Robin knew she did. She knew he knew. But she answered anyway.

_"Yeah?" _

"It's good seeing you." She smirked at him.

_"It's good seeing you too, Pixie Boots." _She said, and took the Zeta-Tube to the Batcave.

* * *

Batgirl smiled to herself, as she entered the Batcave.

Bruce was there, in his suit but cowl down, as always. He was looking through some files and acknowledged Barbara when she skipped to his place.

"What's gotten you so happy?" asked Bruce, not turning around. She stopped next to him and leaned on the keyboard. (It's big and wide, so she could do that.)

"Oh, nothing." she said, a smile dancing on her face. "It's just that a certain _bird_ called just now."

Barbara turned her head to face her mentor's shocked face.

"He called?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Oh, come on Bruce! You know this!"

Bruce shrugged, and went back to his work. He looked at the date on the computer, and immediately turned back to Barbara, who had a sly yet somehow sad smile on her face.

"Another week." he whispered.

"Yup! And he wants us to come over. You, Wally, Roy and me." Barbara explained. She looked at him from the corners of her eyes, and saw that he had an eyebrow raised. "We agreed." she said, answering his silent question.

Bruce nodded. "I'm going."

"KNEW IT!"

* * *

Robin was outside the Titans Tower, waiting for his father and his friends' arrival.

The Titans were behind him, talking and joking. Robin did not join them, as he was too busy in glancing up into the sky and to the streets.

_'Where are they?!' _thought the young hero, still looking.

A roar of an engine-make that three- was heard, and a black and red motorcycle came into view along with a yellow blur and a black high-tech car.

Robin smiled, and walked to them. "They're here!" he exclaimed, and broke into a run.

"Dad!" he screamed, and hugged the man in the long, black cape. The man chuckled, and hugged the boy back in response.

Robin let go of him, and hugged the yellow-clad hero. "Walls! Man, I missed you!" he said, and man-hugged the speedster. "Hey, Boy Wonder!" The hero said.

The young hero walked to the archer, and man-hugged him too. "Roy!" said the bird. The archer grinned at him, and ruffled his hair, getting a "Hey!" in response.

Robin walked over to the only female, who was leaning on her motorcycle. "Hey, Pixie Boots." She said, and hugged him. He hugged back, and said, "BG! It's really good to see you!"

She smiled, and pulled away. "So, you got nightmares again, huh?" Wally asked.

Robin nodded. "It's only another six days 'till their anniversary..." He tailed off, looking at his 'brothers'.

"Then come back. You can visit them, and maybe the rest of us." Roy said, a bit pleading. Robin hesitated. Roy pushed on. "Just until a week after their anniversary. Please?"

Batman, who hadn't said anything yet, voiced, "Please, Robin? Agent A misses you. _I _miss you." he said.

"Robin, the whole superhero community you used to work with misses you." the girl said. "The League, the Team, the _Batfamily, _heck, even _Conner _misses you." Said the black-clad female hero._  
_

Starfire and the Titans, after hearing this, was fuming. All except Beast Boy.

Batgirl then turned around, and said to Beast Boy. "Gar, M'gann misses you. She needs your company after she-" the heroine winced a little, "-broke up with Conner."

Robin's eyes widened. "Fill me in."

"Fill _us_ in." said Beast Boy.

The yellow-and-red-clad hero grinned at the young heroine. She fidgeted under their gaze, and Batman answered for her. "Then come back. Just for a week or two." Said the man, his tone almost sounded like pleading.

Robin's eyes widened under his mask. _'Bruce? Pleading?!' _

Robin nodded immediately. He was once again under his father's cape.


End file.
